I Feel Flushed For You
by ForgottenOlive
Summary: The game is over and the kids and trolls are now on their separate planets. Then the trolls decide to observe the Earth. Karkat decides to live in John's house and go to school with him. Researching about the humans. Will it turn out to be something more? Fluffy and the romantic parts wont come out until the end. Just cute stuff. May include some other ships including a crack one!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hi guys. This is my first published Fanfiction. Pfft- iv'e made many but iv'e never really published them so here it is. I decided, "Why not make it my first, favorite Homestuck ship ever!" Yes the JohnKat! Okay so uhm this Fanfiction is fluffy and cute. Nothing hard core guys. Seriously, maybe later! Later on in the other chapters i'll have John's and Karkat's POV (point of veiw) later but for right now this is just the introduction to my JohnKat Fanfiction. I'm really not sure about putting other ships in here. I was thinking of putting some small ones like DavexTerezi, RosexKanaya, and maybe JadexSollux because I like that crack ship and I will make it happen. Yeah so give me time and I will make a promising fanfiction! C:**

Introduction

It's been three months since everyone finished the game. The trolls decided to research the human race and so they came to Earth. The kids: John, Dave, Jade and, Rose are all starting high school.

Fourteen year old John Egbert wakes up from his slumber to get ready for the first day of high school. It's a Monday but John doesn't seem to mind. At least, he's been waiting to get back to school, seeing friends again and talking. He did have fun during summer. Well, more like a busy summer with the game and then having the trolls coming to Earth. It was a lot of preparation. John yawned and shook his head letting all his thoughts rest. All he wants is to have a normal life. Then he realized the familiar nubby horned troll that has been bunking with him since the trolls started coming to Earth. John slowly holds his shoulder and shakes him a bit before he whines. "Karkat you have to wake up. We have school today!" John said shaking him harder. "FUCK YOU FUCKASS!" the crabby troll said opening one of his eyes to look at the derpy kid. You see, Karkat had to live with John because he was the only human that he personally knew well enough and possible flushed for but that's not the point. John just smiled. "Just wake up okay?" He then took out a light blue shirt with a breath symbol on it and a pair of blue jeans on. Karkat watched the boy put on his clothes blushing a bit then starting to get up. John giggled at Karkat's bed head and then ran off downstairs to make breakfast. Karkat sighed and got a black long sleeved shirt with a gray cancer sign on the middle and a pair of black jeans. He quickly got ready and put his clothes on and then scurried downstairs .

When he got downstairs he was surprised when John already finished making something for them. He put a dish down where Karkat sat down at. It consisted of two pieces of bacon a side of scrambled eggs and toast. John also handed him a glass of apple juice. John then got his own dish and juice and sat across for Karkat. They both ate quietly until John remembered they had to meet up with Dave. "Oh no! Karkat finish your food we have to go get Dave!" John said already getting his backpack and dumping his dish and cup into the sink. John threw a brown paper bag at Karkat that had their lunches in it. Karkat took the bag and also went to John and his room to get his pills. Kakrat hated pills but he had to eat them to turn into a human for school. Sollux made them for each of the trolls so they could live on Earth. Karkat took a deep breath and swallowed two big pills. In a few minutes the pills started working turning Karkats black hair into a brown-orange color and his skin to a very fine, white peach tone. His horns and other troll like fetures went away. John always watched Karkat and thought of how nice he Karkat looked but then shook his head telling himself he wasn't a homosexual that made Karkat a little sad. After saying bye to his Dad, John and Karkat started walking to Dave's house. Karkat really didn't like Dave but since John and Dave are "Best Bros" he has to say yes whenever Dave is brought up.

After the two boys get to Dave's apartment they were greeted by Bro and then Dave. "Hi Dave! Sorry were late!" John said smiling. Karkat didn't say anything and stood quietly next to John. "Yo Bro, no prob but seriously I thought you were going to leave me hanging." Dave said lightly play punching John as the three boys leave off to school. Karkat got very uncomfortable with Dave's physical contact with John but he tried to ignore it.

When they got to school John, Dave, and Karkat stool by the entrances of the school because they had 20 minutes to waste. Dave immediately got crowds of girls forming around him. John and Karkat decided to walk away from that area. "Wow, Dave sure is popular." John said grinning. Karkat answered with a "humft" sound and crossed his arms. "Geez Karkat, you're pretty crabby today." John said poking his cheek. "I AM NOT "CRABBY"! I'M JUST ANNOYED…" Karkat said swatting away Johns hand that was pokimg him. John sighed. The two boys walked around the school yard quietly until the bell ran.

Both of them walked into the building getting to their first period class. Coincidentally, John and Kakrat both had a lot of classes together except for two. When the bell rung again for lunch John and Karkat sat together eating their sack lunches. John pouted when Dave told him he had to sit somewhere else because this girl named Terezi Pyrope asked if Dave can sit with her. John finshed his sandwich and started eating a bag of chips. "So Karkat... do you-" He said before being interrupted. A very loud, feminine voice was right behind him...


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~~~~~~OMG guys I can't believe people actually reviewed this. ; A ; They were such sweet comments. I'm so glad you all liked it. I'm also sorry I haven't been updating. v A v'' I didn't update because I thought it wouldn't of catched anyone's eye so I didn't try... but I guess some of you liked it. I'm truly sorry for such a short chapter too! I WILL make it up to you this week by making a good enough chapter. I'm working on Chapter 3 right now! :)) School also just started 3 days ago and I don't want to fall behind with classes and all... Welp C: I want to make ya'll happy so ^ A ^ im workin~**

==John: Get surprised!

Your name is John Egbert and right now you were just talking to your crabby friend or possible love interest. Actually scratch that. Never mind, anyway. Karkat and you were eating lunch when this loud, feminine voice screeched out his name. You turn around surprised at the sudden noise and not that surprisingly you see Vriska Serket. She's nice to you and a great person to talk too! She doesn't seem to have many friends because of her attitude but you think she's cool. You don't really talk to her too much but she bumps into you sometimes. Oh, she's also a troll just like Karkat. There are a few of them in Skaia High. You watch her smiling at you and you can't help but smile back. "Heeeeeeeey Joooooooohn!" Vriska says cheerfully. "Oh well hi Vriska!" You say grinning. You then looka t Karkat frowning. Your grin also set to a frown until Vriska started to talk again. "Oh! By the waaaaaaaay John. I was wondering if you wanted to maaaaaaaaybe go out on a date with me?" You look at her then a little at Karkat who looked like he was going to leave. "Uhm well Vriska, I guess it won't hurt to go out for a fun, friendly day out!" you say quickly getting up noticing Karkat leaving out of the cafeteria. "But Joh-" you run off to Karkat's direction calling back to Vriska. "I'll talk to you later okay?" you say running out catching up to Karkat. You hate to leave Vriska but you really hate when Karkat frowns. After a while you also think that Karkat and Vriska weren't the best of acquaintances…

==Karkat: Be FUCKING jealous.

FUCK! You hate when Vriska comes up and snatches your John from you. You really really hate it but you can't say anything to John or else he'll be sad and you hate it even more when he's sad… You hear him run and call after you. You don't bother and keep walking off to your next class. "Karkattttt!" you hear him say. You smile faintly until him jumps onto your back. "Karkat, wait up. Geez, we have the same class next too." You blush a bit and manage to talk. "John, first of all FUCK YOU. Second can you get off my back please? You're not that heavy but still." John pouts and climbs off of your back and smiles as he walks to the next class you both have together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys so uhm this is Chapter 3. Thank you for all the Favorites and Reviews! I love them. And yes, I will be getting a Beta Reader soon! :]]** **Just so you know, my Fanfictions aren't suppose to be really be taken seriously or anything. I originally did this for fun and I didn't realized that people would read this. OTL. So anyway, I'll try to write the best I can for you people v u v. I appreciate it! I'm not sure when Chapter 4 will be up. Just a heads up!  
**

==John: Sit in class day dreaming.

You are John and at the moment you are at your last class of the day with Karkat. He is sitting behind you actually. You are still thinking about why Karkat was so mad at you. You take it in for a moment and then give up on an explanation. You push it aside and then think about your "date" with Vriska. You don't hate her but you really don't have any romantic interest in her. She's just your good friend and Nic Cage buddy! You don't want to hurt her though, so you decide to just go on this little play date to make her happy and to get it over with. At least, why would she like you of all people. Even though she's a bitch so some people she has a lot of people who does what she says in this school. You don't think you have a chance with her. On another note. You don't want to hurt Karkat's feelings. You don't know why but you're always so attracted to him… That was gay. You shake your head. He would never like you in that way stupid. You keep day dreaming until you feel something poking you. You get out of your worries and turn around. You see Karkat eyeing you suspiciously, probably wondering what you were thinking about. You hear him grumble. All you do is grin at him with your buck teeth. "I'm okay dude, don't worry." You say whispering at him. He glares at you knowing that you were totally lying. "That's BULLSHIT!" he says loud enough for the teacher to hear. You sigh to see Mrs. Brown staring at the two of you converse. "Detention for both of you after school!" you hear her say before she walks back to her desk still eyeing the both of you. "Great job dumbass." Karkat says before the bell rings.

==Karkat: Sigh…

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You didn't really get a great introduction last time because you were way too annoyed. Not that you aren't all the time. Fuck. Just get to the point. You really want to know what John was thinking of. You get really paranoid and this just makes you even more. Well whatever, you got fucking detention anyway because of John. Well more like you but why would you blame yourself? You watch as John starts to lightly punch you. "Hey, Karkat?" You hear John say. "What Fuckass." You answer. He looks at you blankly of a while. "Never mind Karkat." You get pissed off and was about to give him another yelling until you see a familiar girl at the doorway of the classroom. Behind her was Mrs. Brown. You and John stay quiet looking at them talk. "So may I inquire, are these the little ones I'll be watching over?" the girl says. "Yes Kanaya. I'll take it you can watch over them without trouble. You and Rose can both look over them. I hope it's not too much to handle." Mrs. Brown tells the girl. "No, it isn't. Rose and I will be in the Library anyway." Kanaya said smiling. After a few more small chats between the two females Mrs. Brown left leaving Kanaya, still in the classroom. What the fuck was Kanaya doing here?

==John: Look at Kanaya.

Your John and now you are looking at the girl named Kanaya. You remember her in the game. When did she go to your school? You look at Kanaya, She has short red hair and jade green eyes. She smiles at the two of you. As you look at her more she has a bright red dress on at seems to sparkle anyway you look at it. You also heard the teacher say Rose. Was Rose also in this school too? Yhat would be so great! You break out of you intense thinking when you heard Kanaya speak. "Well hello there. I'm Kanaya if you both haven't remembered who I am yet. I'll be watching you for detention I presume." You just stare at her blankly until she speaks again. "Well, don't just stand there John, Karkat." She said smiling.

==Karkat: Be Surprised.

Your Karkat and is that really Kanaya? You haven't seen her ever since that game ended. You kind of did miss her because she was like a mom to you. "Follow me." She said before walking off to the direction of the Library. You and John stare at eachother. "So Kakrat? Is that Kanaya?" John says smiling. "Yeah…" you say getting out of your chair. John does too. Both of you walk down the hall behind Kanaya. "Well boys, how has it been since the game ended?" she said formally. "Nothing much happens… Kanaya, when did you get to this dump of a school?" You say. John nods at your statement. "Yeah, I haven't seen you and Rose since the game ended! How are both of you?" John said happily. "Well, to answer both of you two gentleman's questions, Rose and I decided to go visit all of you. Once we heard from Dave that everyone was going to school here we wanted to see all of you again. As of both of us, we are good. I don't know if you were aware but Rose and I are girlfriends as humans say it. You really didn't care but you looked at John. He looked kind of surprised. "Wow really!? I didn't know the both of you were going out!" John said grinning. After more talking and getting to know what everyone has been doing the three of you get to the Library. There you are met with a girl that you also know. She has blonde hair with very bright purple eyes. Now you know who she is…


End file.
